


What Do You Want?

by Jess82



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, analinguis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess82/pseuds/Jess82
Summary: Another post a Armageddidn’t story with love confessions, fluff, and smut. (I wrote this months ago and didn’t feel like posting it then.) Enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	What Do You Want?

Life had been good for Crowley and Aziraphale since Armageddidn’t. They were spending quite a lot of time together, dining at the Ritz, feeding the ducks at St. James Park, and of course drinking in the back room of the bookshop. It had been roughly six weeks since they’d cheated death with their respective head offices. Now they were free to do absolutely whatever they wanted. 

The only problem was, what exactly did they want?

“What would you (hic) really like to do with the ressst of our time here on earth?” Crowley stammered drunkenly to Aziraphale late one night (or was it early one morning?)  
Aziraphale attempted to shrug his shoulders in an effort to make his ambivalence known. However, his left shoulder sort of failed to shrug as it were and the angel’s upper body and head just sort of wobbled about. 

“I mean…” The demon tried to concentrate. “I mean… we have… time doesn’t… you know… the same for us as it does for humans.” He searched his friend’s face for the point he was trying to make (which definitely wasn’t dolphins this time around; at least he didn’t think so). Instead of his point, he found cherubic alcohol-tinged cheeks and delicious looking pink plush lips. His brain faltered even further. 

“My dear, dear, dear.. boy. I… all my life.. our lives… for over 6,000 years…” he faltered. The poor ethereal being realized he was far too drunk to cogitate any thought further than another glass of wine?? He stared into his companion’s golden serpentine eyes. Now all thoughts seemed to cease to exist altogether. Suddenly, with great clarity despite the wine, the former Angel of the Eastern Gate knew exactly what he wanted. 

The occult redhead lolled his head back against the old couch and tried to find his lost point upon the ceiling, amongst the cobwebs, but he failed to find it there. He stretched out his lanky legs and reached his one arm out along the top edge of the couch. As the demon took another sip of wine, his eyes wandered back over to the face of his angel and what he saw caused him to almost drop his glass of wine. Those divine azure eyes were staring at Crowley in a way that could only be described as absolute, raw desire. The blond’s mouth was slightly agape and his empty wine glass had slipped from his hand to the floor. His angelic torso was pitched slightly forward, to the point where the poor sod may end up alongside his forgotten wine glass. The demon took in a slightly ragged breath and leaned his slim frame forward and rested both elbows upon his knees as he drew them up from their sprawling position. He set his glass on the table in front of him, without taking his eyes off the glorious creature in front of him.

“You know, angel,” he began. “I…” the demon’s brain wavered a bit. He grit his teeth, closed his eyes, and purged a bit of alcohol from his system. The fallen angel opened them once more feeling slightly clearer about his point than before. “Aziraphale, we’ve known each other since the beginning.” He noticed his blond companion wince and shiver, then sat up a little straighter. His brilliant blue eyes were still locked upon Crowley’s face. The stare was still filled with unadulterated desire albeit a bit clearer. The demon chewed his bottom lip slightly and reached out a sweaty hand to grasp his friend’s hand. To his surprise, the angel’s hand returned his firm grasp. Crowley decided to continue on with his point before he short circuited. “You are my only friend Azzy. My best friend, in fact. But also,” at this point, Crowley’s nose tickled and he realized that tears were dripping from it. He pushed aside the thought that demons don’t cry and pressed on. “Also, I love you, Aziraphale. I’ve loved you for a very long time. I know I never said it before, but I always tried to show it in little ways. I truly believe that there is a possibility that you feel the same about me, which is very difficult for me to acknowledge.”

“Why?” Aziraphale looked a bit hurt as well as perplexed. 

“I’m a demon. Demons don’t deserve the love and affection of an angel like you. An angel that truly cares about humanity. I-“

“Stop right there, my dear.” Aziraphale spoke firmly, but also with love. “You are the one who was devastated at the loss of lives during the flood. You may be a demon, but you have the most beautiful heart of any being I’ve ever known.” Tears we’re now spilling down the angel’s cheeks. He stood, still holding onto Crowley's hand, and knelt in front of the demon. He reached out with his other hand to softly cup the side of the demon’s face. “I love you too dear boy. And, more so, I want you.”

Crowley froze. His angel leaned in closing the space between them and captured his lips into a kiss that started out sweet and soft and soon became toe curling and passionate. The demon moaned and whimpered very undemonlike into the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale smiled cheekily against his companion’s lips and snapped his fingers. Crowley broke the kiss to find himself and his love on the bed in the bedroom of the upstairs flat. He turned back to Aziraphale who was ever so slightly blushing.

“I, uh, thought we’d be more comfortable here my dear. Is that ok?” The angel chewed anxiously on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah,” the besotted demon squeaked. “No, um, no complaints here, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled so brightly that the demon felt he might get a sunburn. He leaned into the demon’s personal space again to place passionate kisses upon Crowley’s lips, cheek, and then began trailing them down his neck. The former serpent of Eden leaned his head back to give the former principality more access to his slender neck; who then proceeded to kiss, lick, and suck every inch of the skin between the demon’s chin and shoulder. Crowley’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Fuck.” the demon murmured.

“Mmmm… yes, darling. That sounds like a lovely idea.”  
Serpentine eyes popped open. “I’m sorry, what?”

Aziraphale leaned into the demon’s ear, “I’d love it if you would indeed, fuck me, dear boy.”

Crowley leaned back to stare into the angel’s face. For nearly six thousand years, he’d dreamed of and on numerous occasions fantasized about this moment. The point in time in which the angel, his angel, would look into his soul with the same love, adoration, and lust that he himself had felt all these years. Aziraphale’s face was earnest, loving, and absolutely lust ridden. The demon swallowed the dry lump in the back of his throat. He reached out and cupped the side of his curly-haired beloved’s face, who closed his brilliant eyes and nuzzled into the touch. The serpent’s heart soared and melted at the same time. It was a complicated and wonderful feeling. He tugged that cherubic face to meet his and began to fervently kiss the lips that he’d adored for centuries.

“Azzy, “ he whispered. “I’ll give you anything and everything you could possibly want. I always have and I always will.”

The angel sighed. “Then, my darling, let’s get out of these clothes and climb into bed. I want to lose track of where you end and I begin.” 

The two shuffled out of their garments as they kissed sloppily. It was a beautifully human moment. Once under the covers, the two began exploring each other’s corporations with their hands and occasionally lips. Aziraphale wanted to touch and memorize every angle of his gorgeous lover’s body, from the points of his nose and chin, to the jut of his sensual hips, the knobs of his knees, and the tips of his toes. Meanwhile, Crowley was tracing every curve of his partner’s ample body, the softness of his cheeks, the broadness of his shoulders, the roundness of his buttucks, and the thickness of his thighs. His mouth watered. He desperately wanted to sink his teeth into those thighs. For now, he settled for scraping his fingernails down them, inciting a delicious moan from their owner. Oh, what the heaven? Why not? He leaned down and sank his teeth into one of those ivory thighs. It tasted better than heaven. The angel yelped indelicately and moaned; his cock, already fairly turgent, twiched in interest. Crowley couldn’t suppress a growl of approval. He decided to abandon the beautiful thigh he was currently latched onto in favor of that delectable looking cock. He momentarily lost himself as he felt Aziraphale’s girth stretch his jaws. The former agent of hell moaned as he took his angelic lover all the way into the back of his throat. The poor former principality threw his head back and all but howled in pleasure.

Aziraphale felt his loving demon smirk around his length. “Oh you fiend! Just you wait, turnabout is fair play!” He shoved the demon’s thin frame back against the bed, which also removed said demon’s mouth from his considerable cock, and straddled him facing towards the demon’s feet and began to suckle the long, engorged prick in front of him. Crowley made a noise that sounded like the lovechild of a moan and a whimper, which made the angel feel quite proud of himself. After a moment, the dazed demon realized that there was now a plush arse in his face just waiting to be eaten. The moment his sinful, skilled tongue came in contact with the angel’s arsehole, he gasped so sharply that it took Crowley’s breath away. The serpent grasped Aziraphale’s hips on either side and began to lick deeper and with more fervor. After a few panting moans, the angel looked back over his shoulder.

“Oh, Crowley! Don’t stop! That feels so wonderful!” This made Crowley double his efforts and after a minute, he added a slender finger in addition to his tongue. As Aziraphale continued panting and moaning, the demon added another finger as he continued working his angel’s hole open, making some of the most lewd noises ever heard in creation. The poor angel almost lost consciousness. 

“Azzy,” Crowley asked sweetly, “would you still like for me to fuck you?”  
“Yes!” Aziraphale practically shouted. He crawled forward a bit to allow the demon to move into position behind him. Crowley rubbed up his lover’s sides and down his back. Using just his saliva for lube, Crowley gently began to press himself into his lover. He sank slowly, inch by inch, savoring the sensation. Once fully seated inside, both took a deep breath and then Crowley began to slowly rock back and forth. He was completely entranced, watching himself slide in and out of his angel. 

“Ok, angel?”  
“Yes, darling. You feel amazing! Please, don’t stop.”

Crowley nodded and began to set a steady rhythm, reducing both of them to a string of ecstatic moans and occasional words of endearment. The demon leaned in to press kisses and sucking bites to the area just above the angel’s bottom. This prompted Aziraphale to begin thrusting back into his demonic companion and crying out in pleasure, which encouraged Crowley to pick up the pace. He gripped those plush hips more firmly as he felt his orgasm building. Both were panting relentlessly when Aziraphale’s ecstasy crested and he came onto the bed below, crying out Crowley’s name. A few thrusts later Crowley followed, filling his beloved.

Crowley slid out and fell back onto the bed, breathless and sweating. His angel crawled up to lay beside him. 

“I love you, Crowley.”  
“I love you too, angel.”  
“Would you stay with me?”  
“For tonight?”  
“No. Forever.”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“Very much.”

The demon leaned over and kissed the fluff of curls on his lover’s head. “I’d love to. As long as you’ll have me.”  
“Darling, I’ll have you until the very end of time itself.”

The End


End file.
